Don't Mess With The Enigma
by Hurt-Comfort.Fan123
Summary: This was based on a convo me and KaneLovesTristen had last night until 3 AM.


This is based off a convo with KaneLovesTristen. We used our muses in the conversation lol.

So Ember belongs to KaneLovesTristen and everyone else belongs to moi, except those that belong to the WWE and/or TNA. Also, we don't make any money from this story.

We were all in the living room; I was working on a story for fanfiction, when my friend Tristen came in.

"Hey whats up?" I asked.

"Nothing, I came to see if Ryah could watch Ember for a few hours."

"Oh, sure. She is in there," I pointed to the bedroom.

"Thanks." She walked into the bedroom. "Hey, Ryah ca-AHHHHHHH!"

"What?" I ran into the bedroom. Ryah was making out with Jeff…..again.

I threw a pillow at her. "Stop it," I said.

"Ryah, can you watch Ember for a few hours," Tristen said.

"Sure, bring her in," Ryah said.

The most adorable little three year old came in. She took one look at me and said, "Hi auntie Mawiah!"

"Hey there sweetie," I said picking the little girl up.

"Auntie Ryah!" She jumped out of my arms and ran over to Ryah.

"Hey there, little cutie!" She kissed her face madly.

"Ok, well I should be back in about a couple hours," Tristen said before leaving the room.

"So what do you want to do?" Ryah asked.

"I want to watch you guys make out with each other," Ember said.

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't think you really don't need to see…."

I never got to finish my sentence because they were right back on each other.

"Ok, guys," I laughed. "I think you need to lie off of each other for a few hours."

But they were still on each other. "Ok, Ember, you tired of seeing them make out with each other?"

"A wittle," She laughed.

"Oh really," a very Canadian voice said behind me. I turned to see Chris behind me.

"How are you gonna break them apart, Jericho?" I asked.

"Like this," he grinned evily. He walked over to Ryah and bent down.

"Chris what are you doing?" I asked.

"Drug-ad…" he never finished the sentence cause all of a sudden, Ryah backhanded him.

"What?" Chris asked.

"How DARE you!" She screamed.

"What? I only said that to stop your obsessive kissing!" He yelled.

"Well, you can do that without dragging Jeff's issues into it!" She screamed louder. Ryah then started beating on Jericho, and I guess something in Ember snapped because she stormed over to Jericho and started beating on him.

Then Mickie came in and saw them beating on Jericho and asked what happened.

"He called Unca Jeff a dwug-addict," Ember said in her little girl voice, her face mad with anger.

"Excuse me?" Mickie said. "Chris called…." She stopped herself.

"Jericho, she doesn't need to hear things like that! She is only three!" Mickie said before she mick-kicked him.

"Good now that's over, Ember, I need you to go.." Ryah wavered a little. "I need you go check…" she blinked. "On Jeff."

She passed out, I caught her.

Ember ran off some place, with me and Mickie following her.

"Ember!" I found her next to him in the bathroom.

She said in her really cute three year old voice, "Unca Jeff you otay? No be sad Unca Jeff. Meanie jewicho just jealous cuz you better den him." She then hugged him. "No be sad Unca Jeff I bewieve in you."

"Ember?" Mickie ran in with Ryah. Ryah immediately saw that he was upset cause she ran out and beat up Jericho some more.

"Ryah!" Mickie ran out and grabbed Ryah off of him.

I stared at Ryah then I stared back at Ember, who by now calmed Jeff down. It was a wonderful thing too cause I really don't like seeing that.

"Thanks, little Enigma. I needed that." I smiled. That was so nice of Ember to do that. Ryah came back sweating. She smiled crazily.

"I got him!" She raised her hands in victory.

I looked at Jericho and said, "Do you think we need to take Jericho to the hospital?"

Ryah said, "Ehh. I don't think that we do. He'll be fine till he wakes up."

Tristen came back a few hours later. She took one look at Jericho and asked, "What happened?"

"Well lets just say don't mess with the Enigma," Ryah said.

Well that's that! I wanna thank KaneLovesTristen for help on this cause a few of these lines are from our conversation. I also want to thank her muses for making this possible so thanks Kane, Tristen, and Ember!

So until next time I say good bye!

123


End file.
